Pick Up The Phone
by VividZombie
Summary: Stuart was completely happy with his life. The band was doing extremely well, his relationship with Murdoc couldn't have been better, But he couldn't help feeling like his dream of a family would never come true. Mpreg fic. Don't read it if you don't like male pregnancy and such.
1. Sleepy Shots

**Author:** VividZombie/Chuchucabose  
**Pairings:** 2D/Murdoc Niccals  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Word Count:** ~656  
**Summary: **Stuart was completely happy with his life. The band was doing extremely well, his relationship with Murdoc couldn't have better, But he couldn't help feeling like his dream of a family would never come true. Mpreg fic. Don't read it if you don't like male pregnancy and such.  
**Notes/Warnings:** BoyxBoy, and I do not own Gorillaz or 2D or Murdoc. They belong to each other. Mpreg and major smut later but for right now it's just a little bit of fluff. So enjoy! :3

_**Pick up the phone- Sleepy Shots**_

The bar smelled like booze and cigars. Oh wait, Maybe that was Murdoc. 2D couldn't tell. He was already tipsy from the few shots they had started off with. He laid his head down on Murdoc's shoulder only to find an arm wrapped around him moments later.

Murdoc and Russell had continued on with the drinking, ordering shot after shot as if it was a contest. They were out celebrating the release of their new album. Noodle sipped on her cola and simply beamed at the merriment of their family celebration. It was far too long ago they had a night together as a family.

"'ey can I get another round over here, love? I'm starting to feel sober!" Murdoc barked at the waiter, having to grip 2D's shoulder lightly to stop from tipping over and spilling his last shot before the new round could get there.

Russell suddenly threw down his shot and with a stern expression, pointed a finger at 2D and slurred, "'ey you! You're being awfully quiet over there, stop 'hinking and 'ave a drank." Stuart could only blink his eyes slowly back at the man.

He was just so tired and the drinks weren't helping to keep him awake, how could they expect him to keep drinking like they did? They knew what a light weight he was.

"You leave 'im alone! 'e don't have to drink anymore if 'e don't want to!" Murdoc slurred back before 2D could gather enough energy to open his eyes and join the conversation. With little precision Murdoc tilted Stuarts head to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. 2D melted and smiled into the kiss.

Click, Flash, "Awwwww!" Noodles giggled. _'This one was definitely going into the family album.'_ She thought to herself. But the lovers did not pay her much attention to absorbed in trying to devour each other whole, their chaste kiss turning languid and deep as if they had forever.

Murdoc slid his fingers through 2D's short, soft, blue hair and pulled lightly. He was rewarded with a soft gasp.

They finally split apart when the waiter came back brandishing 3 new flaming shots. Each downing them the moment they were placed on the table. Murdoc stood up and pulled 2D with him, each man using the other as a crutch.

"Night mates, I think D's had enough. We're gonna hit the hay. Congrats and all, 'ey?" Murdoc said, Stuarts head lolling against his shoulder eyes slipping shut again.

The head outside and catch a taxi.

"Where too?" the driver asked.

"158 Kong studios." 2D yawned back already feeling like passing out after that last shot.

Would have too, if it weren't for Murdoc gently rubbing his thumb in soothing circles where their hands were joined. They managed to stay awake long enough for the driver to take them home and make it up the steps into Murdock's Winnebago, where they both collapsed on the mattress, legs tangling together as 2D was spooned against Murdock's chest.

"… Love you…" 2D sighed out before snuggling closer and giving into the sweet darkness that was slowly consuming his brain.

"Love you too…" Murdock whispered in his ear, not sure if 2D heard it, before giving also to the sleep gnawing at his brain.


	2. What you do to me

**Author:** VividZombie/Chuchucabose  
**Pairings:** 2D/Murdoc Niccals  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Word Count:** ~656  
**Summary: **Stuart was completely happy with his life. The band was doing extremely well, his relationship with Murdoc couldn't have better, But he couldn't help feeling like his dream of a family would never come true. Mpreg fic. Don't read it if you don't like male pregnancy and such.  
**Notes/Warnings:** BoyxBoy, and I do not own Gorillaz or 2D or Murdoc. They belong to each other. Mpreg and major smut later but for right now it's just a little bit of fluff. So enjoy! :3

**_Pick Up The Phone- What You Do To Me…_**

_Crash!_

_"Owwwwwww"_

Startled awake 2D sat up in bed, messy covers falling down from where they laid moments before on his chest. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he searched for the sound that had awoken him, setting his gaze on Murdoc sprawled across the ground awkwardly; the lamp that was once on the table next to the mattress wrapped dangerously around his ankle.

"'ey. You okay there mudsy?"

"yeah, yeah. 'm alright. Go back to bed, love."

2D watched as Murdoc untangled himself from the snake like lamp only to lay back down when he was sure his boyfriend was safely out of the Winnie. 'How did I get so lucky?' Stuart thought to himself as he recalled the moment Murdoc had confessed that he was in love with 2D.

_"Stuart wait! Come back!" Murdoc's outstretched hand lay extended as he ran after the blue haired singer, voice cracking on the last word as he shouted after the man._

_"Why should I? You treat me like shit Muds. Everything I do for you and all I ge' is abuse! WELL IM DONE WITH IT!" Eyes clenching shut, 2D attempted to stem the tears that were begging to pour from his eyes._

_"Stuart…"_

_The sudden soft tone of Murdoc's voice startled 2D, eyes shooting open, who was expecting to be shouted at again about how he was being an ungrateful twat and that he would regret it later and come crawling back._

_"… I only do things like that because… 'Cause… I think I'm in love wit' you." The last part was whispered, Stuart would have missed it if he hadn't been paying close enough attention._

_Closing the cab door 2D walked over to where Murdoc stood in the door way of the house that he had called his home for so many years._

_"You mean it?"_

_"of course I do. Would I lie to you?"_

_Reaching up on his tip toes, Stuart wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck leaning in until they were sharing the same breath; So close all Murdoc had to do was lean in slightly and he would feel Stuarts soft lips graze his own._

_And that exactly what he did._

Sighing at the memory 2D closed his eyes, revealing in the warm fuzzy feeling it brought back as he slipped into the blackness.

As 2D slept Murdoc blasted music from the jeep as he flew down the highway. His hair blowing into his eyes as he drove but he couldn't be bothered to fix it, to elated with the news he had just gotten on the phone.

Stuart's birthday was coming up this week and Murdoc had noticed how lonely 2D was when he wasn't around because of certain situations. Having seen an ad in the paper Murdoc decided to go to a nearby farm to pick out a puppy for his boyfriend.

When the barn came into view Murdoc quickly parked the jeep and walked out to greet the owner.

" 'ey. I was wondering if you still had some dogs for sale?"

"Oh yes. They're around back. Help yourself."

Finding the kennels was easy enough, picking the dog was even easier. Looking over the litter Murdoc noticed a smaller looking pup isolated from the group.

" 'Oi you will be perfect." Murdoc said as he scooped the pup up and continued on home to stash the dog in noodles room until 2D's big day. 'Man am I the best boyfriend or what?' Murdoc inwardly patted himself on the back for thinking of this amazing gift.

Packing the dog over to the jeep Murdoc began his adventure home with his boyfriend's new companion. The late evening traffic wasn't too harsh this time of day except for a few Semi's traveling by Murdoc didn't pay much attention to them or the road leaning over instead to weave a hand into the dogs short, fluffy brown hair. He watched as the dog's fur slipped through his finger tips sliding just out of reach as the sound of metal crunched nearby.

_Did someone get in a wreck? Why can't I turn my head? Is the world normally spinning like that?_

Crimson flowed down onto the seat in front of him as he laid his weary head down. Everything suddenly felt so heavy and the seat just looked so _soft_ and _cozy_. His eyelash's fluttered close as the sound of the ambulance barley graced his ears. They would be the last thing he heard.


End file.
